kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Urukubarr
Urukubarr was known as the strongest Ogre in all of Hexter to all of the Orc-Ogre tribes. The only two ogres that came close, were Darokha, Chief of the Darokha Tribe, and Jubal, Chief of the Juraï Tribe. Although he was considered to be simple-minded, Urukubarr was a crafty ogre (if there is such a thing). Urukubarr the Ogre was once Chief of the Gorzanik Tribe, the most powerful of all Orc-Ogre tribes. He attempted to reclaim Hexter from Vellond annexation, and was well on his way to doing so. He was close to killing Lienhart, who was in charge of the annexation of Hexter, but a previous pact between Lienhart and Jubal, made Jubal give his life in order for the Half-Vampire to escape. After having his life spared by Regnier after the two dueled, and recognizing Regnier's overwhelming power, Urukubarr pledged his allegiance to Regnier on the condition that Regnier rule Hexter. Urukubarr has served Regnier with absolute loyalty-even unto death. *Main Weapon: Bare Hands *Main Skill: Mêlée The Annexation of Hexter (KUF: Heroes) In spite of having a reputation as a mindless brute, Urukabarr shows off some impressive tactical skills in Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes. He gets angry because of Vellond’s annexation of Hexter and fights back. As a result of this, he sets his eyes on Leinhart, who is currently in charge of the operation. In spite of his appearance, he doesn’t always use brute force, and even goes so far as to bait his enemies. He even manages to surround Leinhart’s army and almost destroy it along with the Half-Vampire prince. However, even intent on doing so, one of the Orc-Ogre tribes came to Lienhart's rescue, and the leader of said tribe, Jubal, gave his life for the Prince to escape the battlefield. After Lienhart's defeat at the hands of Urukubarr, and near annihilation, Regnier is assigned to the annexation of Hexter. When Regnier's forces come into contact with Urukubarr's, Urukabarr comes up with a clever tactic to defeat him. He plans to use scorpions to immobilize Regnier’s forces while dirgible’s and wyverns will make aerial bombing runs in order to obliterate his army. However, this plan is eventually thwarted by Regnier himself, and results in Urukubarr's defeat. It is because of his untimely defeat that Urukabarr decides to face Regnier one on one. The two battle it out, but Urukabarr is defeated by Regnier. Regnier recognizes the fact that Urukubarr was able to succeed where so many other Orc-Ogre clans had failed in resistance against Vellond, so he decides to spare Urukubarr's life. It is because of this that Urukubarr was able to recognize Regnier's awesome power and from then on became fanatically loyal to the Mutant. Kingdom Under Fire 2 Urukabarr is in Kingdom Under Fire 2s Cheftain Trivia *During Urukubarr's campaign in Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes, when Urukubarr goes to save the Darokha Tribe from the Kaedes, the units to be rescued appear on the map as the Nazarahm Tribe, A tribe that Urukubarr vowed revenge against after the first mission. *Urukubarr mainly serves as a symbol of Regnier's power, for he took over a unified Hexter within two months, when Lienhart's forces were ultimately pushed completely back, This would now mean two mortal ennimes (Urukubarr and Leinheart) now fight alongside. Hopefully this means Jubal did not die in vain. Quotes *Nazarahm! As bad as Humans! *Have no mercy for those who would toy with the fallen bodies of our brothers! *Now is the time for fire and Rage! *Soak the land of Hexter with the blood of our enemies! *Then prove you have the strengh to defend hexter Aftermath No one has seen Urukabarr since his entry into the Dark Dimension